Numerous types, styles, and arrangements of fishing tackle boxes have been developed for storing fishing lures, hooks, and other paraphernalia used by a fisherman. Furthermore, numerous types of containers have been developed for use in storing live bait such as worms, maggots, and other similar bait, as well as containers holding water for storing minnows, crawfish and the like. Many types of fishing is performed while the fisherman is wading in a body of water or is seated in a boat in the water. The fisherman has a constant struggle with his equipment. He has to control many containers or individual items of equipment in pursuit of his sport. Also, boats may be strewn with such equipment to the extent that it is difficult and dangerous to move about. When the fisherman is fishing from the shore of a body of water he is required to make multiple trips to move his equipment from location to location.
Thus the need has existed for an improved tackle box which will enable nearly all of the standard equipment used by a fisherman to be carried conveniently within the tackle box and which includes a provision for securing the catch of the day in conjunction with the fishing tackle box, and in which the box is buoyant and can float adjacent to the fisherman for ready access. There is no known tackle box construction of which I am aware, other than my invention described below, which provides such features.